This invention relates generally to a protective and containment component suitable for use as a liner or skirt in a conveyor system e.g. at a chute or belt, and more particularly is concerned with an arrangement for mounting a component of the aforementioned kind.
When a particulate material such as ore or coal or the like is conveyed on a conveyor belt there can be a tendency under certain conditions for the material, fines and dust to roll and escape off the belt. This undesirable feature can be countered, to a considerable extent, by using containment skirts, which are made from a suitable abrasion resistant material such as rubber, adjacent longitudinal edges of the conveyor belt. The skirts prevent the particulate material from escaping from the belt and ensure that substantially all of the material remains on the belt.
A similar process takes place in a discharge chute through which particulate material is directed from a source onto an underlying conveyor belt. In order to protect the sides of the chute protective liners are positioned inside the chute.
In each of the aforementioned cases the skirt or liner, as the case may be, is made from an abrasion-resistant material such as rubber. This material, suitably shaped, must be attached to supporting structure in an effective manner. The use of bolts or similar fasteners can be a tedious and cumbersome process and, if the liners of skirts have to be replaced due to wear and tear, the removal of this type of fastener can be time-consuming and difficult particularly when the effects of corrosion and impact damage, due to the particulate material, have made themselves felt.
The invention is concerned with a mounting arrangement which can be used in the aforementioned situation and which can reduce or eliminate the need for metal fasteners.